The invention relates to a field-effect transistor having, for example, p/n, MOS or Schottky field-effect gate contacts.
Because of the high resistance (value) of the input impedances, a field-effect transistor is often preferred to the bipolar transistor for certain practical applications. There are a series of methods today by means of which field-effect transistors are produced. `V-MOS technology` which has been developed recently makes it possible to produce field-effect transistors of particularly high power. One disadvantage of these field-effect transistors lies in the relatively high cost of manufacture.